1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to image processing technology to be employed with so-called 3D game devices and action puzzle games, and particularly relates to the improvement in image processing devices for displaying realistic scenes of structures such as buildings being destroyed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical 3D game device is capable of displaying numerous objects (an aggregate of bitmaps displayed on the screen; hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cobjectxe2x80x9d) arranged in a three-dimensional virtual apace. Buildings and game characters (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9ccharacterxe2x80x9d), for example, are displayed as objects, and by changing the display position of these objects in vertical synchronization units, a moving image simulating battle scenes in the city can be displayed.
Conventionally, as a building object had the likes of a simple cube shape, texture mapping was performed by applying a single polygon to each of the walls of such building. When the building object and another object (bullet, character, etc.) collide, images suggestive of an explosion such as a flash, flame, and smoke are displayed at the collision point. With respect to the display of the building object after the collision, the same image prior to the collision without making any changes to the building itself is displayed, or a previously prepared image of the building object after the collapse is displayed.
Moreover, restrictions were sometimes added to the range is which the xe2x80x9ccharacterxe2x80x9d) is able to move. This was in order to prevent the display of arena is which buildings were not established when a character approaches an area where the building object was established. For example, by displaying walls of buildings or rivers, or by making the operation impossible, characters could not proceed any further.
One purpose of a game, however, is to have the player experience an invigorating feeling, and it is important to realistically express pictures of the collapse or explosion of objects. In a game share a monster is rampaging in a city, for example, an important factor in determining the value of a game is how the monster destroys the buildings. In other words, it is preferable that the buildings is destroyed realistically as though watching a scene from a monster movie. If no change is made to the building or the destroyed condition of such building is suddenly displayed as in conventional game devices, the resulting image becomes dull and unattractive.
In this type of game, there are also demands of producing a gruesome feeling in which a monster destroys buildings one after another. The distinctive feature is that the monster wrecks any and all buildings in its path. Therefore, the amusement is diminished when adding restrictions to the operation for the range in which the character, i.e., the monster may move as in conventional game devices.
Further, when this type of monster object is attacked, it is preferable to reflect the degree of damage to the monster""s posture and to display an image as though a living creature is actually injured.
In view of the foregoing problems, the inventors of the present invention have arrived at this invention with as object of displaying images, as though a monster movie, in a realistic manner.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide image processing technology capable of destroying objects such as buildings in a realistic manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide image processing technology capable of naturally restricting the range in which the character may move.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide image processing technology capable of expressing the degree of damage to the character in a realistic manner.
The present invention is an image processing device for displaying a moving image of an object collapsing, wherein the image processing device sets in advance each of the display blocks to be scattered after the collapse as collective movable display elements, structures an object with the display elements, and displays such object. Here, xe2x80x9cobjectxe2x80x9d shall include displayed images such as models, characters and segments, still life such as buildings and landforms, and living/nonliving objects with motion such as fighter planes, monsters, people, robots and cars. xe2x80x9cCollapsexe2x80x9d shall mean the transition of a single object into a plurality of parts or a smaller shape, and includes situations of simulating physical phenomenon such as collisions in the virtual space as well as changing the form by oneself with settings ouch as earthquakes and suicidal explosions. xe2x80x9cScatteringxe2x80x9d shall include situations of each of the display elements being separated from each other, as well as situations where a plurality of display elements move without separating, and detach from other display elements. A group of display elements that separate collectively can be further collapsed. The display elements, for example, are set to shapes simulating block clods created upon an actual collapse of a building.
When each of the display elements approaches a specific object within a predetermined distance, such display element may be erased. xe2x80x9c(Approach) within a predetermined distancexe2x80x9d is a concept including contact. When a certain display element is erased, an image of a display element positioned directly thereabove falling at a prescribed speed may be displayed. Here, xe2x80x9cdirectly thereabovexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cfallingxe2x80x9d are definitions of directions along the virtual gravitational direction set forth in the virtual space for reasons of convenience.
When a certain display element is erased, an image of a display element adjacent thereto moving at a speed in accordance with the intensity of the impact inflicted upon the object may be displayed. Here, xe2x80x9cimpactxe2x80x9d shall mean the virtual external force inflicted upon the object or display element for reasons of convenience, and is specified by defining the strength and direction of the external force.
When a certain display element is erased, an image of a display element adjacent thereto moving in a direction in accordance with the direction of the impact inflicted upon the object may be displayed. Here, xe2x80x9cadjacentxe2x80x9d shall include cases where a display element is in contact with a side of one part of a display element as well as being within a prescribed distance from the side or center of gravity of a display element.
When a certain display element is erased, an image of a display element adjacent thereto rotating at a rotation speed in accordance with the size of the display element may be displayed. Here, xe2x80x9crotationxe2x80x9d shall mean rotating around the rotation axis defined within the virtual space appropriately set forth in the display element.
When the intensity of the impact inflicted upon the object exceeds a prescribed value, the display position of the image of the display element adjacent to the erased display element map be changed. In addition, whey a certain display element is erased and therefore the remaining display elements are arranged in a horizontal row and supporting the object in a virtual space, and when the number of supporting display elements are less than a prescribed number, an image of these display elements and/or the display elements supported thereby falling at a prescribed speed may be displayed. Here, display elements xe2x80x9csupporting the objectxe2x80x9d shall mean those display elements structuring the neck portion of a constriction part of a display element, which has changed in comparison to the original shape, upon a part of the object collapsing.
When another impact is to be inflicted upon a part of the object remaining without being erased during or after the fall, a display element structuring a part of the object may be farther erased, moved, or rotated. In other words, additional second and third attacks may be made to the blocks that have collapsed after the first attack. When the display element structuring the object is separated with the whole or part thereof remaining upon the infliction of an impact, these display elements are erased. That is, the display elements are erased after being determined that the display elements have separated.
The present invention is an image processing device capable of displaying a movable character within a virtual space, wherein when the character goes out of the area set in the virtual apace, the image processing device displays a uniformly changing image of the degree of brightness and/or color of the picture element displaying the character. Here, it is preferable that the degree of brightness and/or color of the picture element be changed in accordance with the distance between the character and the boundary of the area. It is further preferable that it is structured to be capable of performing completion processing when the time in which the character is out of the area reaches a prescribed time.
The present invention is an image processing device capable of displaying a movable character in a virtual space, wherein when it is determined that a character collided with another object, the image processing device displays an image of a change in the character""s posture until a prescribed condition is fulfilled. Hare, it is preferable that the character""s posture be a posture protecting the point of collision. Here, a prescribed condition is the character making a predetermined motion, and a prescribed condition is the lapse of the predetermined time.
The present invention is an image processing method for displaying a moving image of an object collapsing, wherein the image processing method sets in advance each of the display blocks to be scattered after the collapse as collective movable display elements, structures an object with the display elements, and displays such object.
The present invention is an image processing method capable of displaying a movable character within a virtual space comprising the steps of determining whether or not the character has gone out of the area set in the virtual space, cad displaying as image of the degree of brightness and/or color of the picture element displaying the character being changed uniformly when the character goes out of the area set in the virtual space.
The present invention is an image processing method capable of displaying a movable character within a virtual space comprising the steps of determining whether or not the character collided with another object, determining whether or not a prescribed condition has been fulfilled when it is determined that the character has collided with another object, and displaying an image of a change in the character""s posture when the condition is not fulfilled.
The present invention is a machine-readable recording medium storing a program for making a computer execute the aforementioned image processing method. Here, xe2x80x9crecording mediumxe2x80x9d shall mean any physical means storing information (mainly digital data, programs) and capable of making processing devices such as computers and dedicated processors perform prescribed functions. In other words, any means capable of downloading a program to the computer and making it perform prescribed functions will suffice. Examples of such medium include flexible disc, secured disc, magnetic tape, optical magnetic disc, CD, CD-ROM, CD-R, DVD-RAM, DVD-ROM, DVD-R, PD, MD, DCC, ROM cartridge, RAM memory cartridge with battery backup, flash memory cartridge, non-volatile RAM cartridge, and so on. This includes asses when receiving data transmission from a host computer via a wire- or wireless-communication circuit (public circuits, data dedicated lines, satellite circuits, etc.). The so-called Internet is also included in the recording medium mentioned above.